Consumed by Vengeance
by Kyuubi16
Summary: She lost her brother. He lost his little girl. Consumed by Vengeance the two of them are hunting down the man they hold responsible. During the course of this investigation the Vengeance seekers found themselves growing closer. Comissioned by Vogshinki. I am accepting comissions on Deviantart and unrated version of stories on otherwise known as Yourfanfiction 2.0.
1. Mutual

Consumed by Vengeance

0

Naruto x Kagura

0

Author's Note

0

Another story commissioned to me from Deviantart by Vogshinki.

0

Story Start

0

He was indistinguishable to the many bodies that walked street. This world, filled with warriors called mages came with just as many distinct features and fashions as there were people alive. His attire was just as unique, he wore a black shirt under a dark orange hood with a prominent golden insignia in the form of a leaf on the right part of the jacket with loose orange pants tucked inside laced boots. Hanging around his neck on a golden chain was a green gem of sorts with a bright glow.

This young man, with spiky blond hair and tan skin quietly traveled through the crowds of people. He was a ghost, walking among the loud chatter with the silence of an assassin primed for the kill. His eyes, sharp, blue, maybe even hollow seemed to see through everything as he continued his undetermined trek.

The sun hung high above the air, signifying it was afternoon as its warm glow washed over the settlement. The sound of the man's boots slightly echoed with a crunch as he walked over the small pebbles in the road, leaving boot imprints within the dust as he continued his trek. He took a sharp right down an alley which was filled with the aroma of alcohol, moth balls and piss. As he moved deeper in spilled over trashcans filled his vision along the meows of stray cats.

The man finally came to a stop, turning his body halfway and craning his head. "How much longer are you going to follow?" he asked her with honest curiosity.

Out from behind the corner stood out a woman. She was slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back in a hime-cut style. Her outfit was that of an elaborate blazer with a large collar, opened to reveal a collared shirt and tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket tucked into a pair of gloves, one of which cradled a longsword. On her legs, she bore a pair of black tights, which, like the gloves, were tucked into a pair of thigh-high boots and under a short frilled skirt.

"I was looking for you." She said honestly and shortly, earning a confused look from him.

"You have me confused with someone else." The man said as he began his trek again.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" she called out to him, causing him to pause momentarily. "That is your name, is it not?"

"You've done your research, but whatever it is I can't help you." Naruto remarked as he continued his trek.

"So you can't help me in tracking down Jellal Fernandez?"

This caused Naruto to pause in his tracks. "Follow me if you wish to talk more." Naruto suggested, motioning for her to follow him down the alleyway. They arrived at the room the blond was staying at. It was a simple hotel room, a bed, a lamp, and dresser. He didn't need much in terms of commendations seeing as he only used his room to sleep.

He pushed the door open to the room, allowing her eyes to see the accommodations the hotel had provided him with. He invited her in and invited her to take a seat as he asked if she wanted to drink or something, to which she denied, she was flattered by his well-mannerism but they had important businesses to attend to.

"Rumors have it you are hunting the man known as Jellal." This man, despite the fact he was appearing unassuming was dangerous. A high-rank mage often developed a sixth sense to another high level mage's ability. One's power was easy to suppress for some, but their aura, their very nature was something different altogether and that was how Kagura knew she needed to be on guard. She couldn't get a good sense on this man, it was as if he was a ghost, just simply drifting, simply existing.

"The rumors are correct. I suppose I should have expected someone to track me down. Leaving several destroyed dark guilds are pretty large bread crumbs. Though that leaves many questions to be answered like, who are you for one?"

Realizing she needed to earn this man's trust, she became forthcoming with him. "My name is Mikazuchi Kagura, and I am a Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. "

"Nice to meet you Mermaid-san, now I no longer feel at a disadvantage." A strained smile formed on the man's face. "As you know, I am Uzumaki Naruto, nice to formally meet you." He introduced himself as he took a seat opposite of her. "Why are you trying to acquire information on that man?"

"We have unresolved debts." She said quietly, the small glint in his eyes not escaping her.

"I see," He closed his eyes and looked down; he paused as he softly exhaled and closed his eyes. "Then we have that much in common." She quirked an eyebrow at his words and nodded slowly to hear more about it. "I have personal matters to settle with that man as well."

For a brief moment Kagura's throat tightened and her eyes widened. When that man's eyes opened, she felt a level of malice she didn't think possible. It was as if the source was inhuman. "That man is responsible for taking the one person I cared about most." He said as he began trembling. He began breathing heavily and his arm shake, causing the table to shake slightly under his movement. It took him a moment to collect himself. "Who…who did he take away from you?"

Kagura understood this man's pain. That much was simple. He had also lost someone he loved dearly. "My older brother." It came out as a whisper. "That man took him from me." The last part of her statement held so much hatred there was no hiding. "Who did he take away from you?"

"My daughter."

Kagura was horrified at the revelation. It took all her diligence to keep in control of herself. "I'm sorry." As much as she could empathize with his pain, she couldn't fully understand his pain. A parent burying their child, just the thought of such of thing was more horrifying then she could fully grasp. How does one understand that pain without experiencing it themselves. "Are you seeking to kill him as well?"

"It's what keeps me going." Naruto answered. "I always thought vengeance was the path of destruction you know. I, I understand and felt rejection, sadness, and pain. So many times I almost slipped and lost myself but I held on. Even when those I cared deeply about were killed in the past I had to stop myself from vengeance because I realized that the type of life my precious people were in was part of a tragic cycle and I wanted to break those chains." He paused and then in the most broken voice Kagura ever heard he continued. "She was a little girl. She was hardly six years old when she was worked to death constructing that damn tower. She had an illness, but as far as anyone care about she was just another body fit to work. "

She understood then, the actions of the man that was labeled a dangerous and unknown wildcard by many. Why so many deaths seemed to occur wherever he traveled.

"I've been hunting down all those who played a part. I've been decimating the cult for some time now, but I won't rest until I put the man who was in charge six feet under as well." He eased his breathing, subduing his emotions as he sat back on his chair tiredly, gasping for breath before nodding slowly. "We might not have the same reason but we have the same goal, right? Mermaid-san?"

She looked at his now calmed form, softening her features if only by a little, giving only a small nod in response.

"I believe we do." She extended a hand to him. "Uzumaki-san let us work together, for both of our sakes. That man will face the penalty for his crimes.

His eyes lingered on her hand for a few ten seconds, before taking it. "Indeed."


	2. Spar

Consumed by Vengeance

0

Naruto x Kagura

0

Author's Note

0

Another story commissioned to me from Deviantart by Vogshinki.

0

Story Start

0

I_t was the middle of the night when the sound of a small whimper caused him to stir. Something was clinging to his back and the small whimper drew his attention. He looked up, craning his head to see a little girl with red hair, sobbing into his nightshirt and shivering._

_"Hey... what is it?" he asked and she answered in her pitched voice._

_"I-I had a nightmare," she cried out._

_He sat up fully and wrapped an arm around her. "It's all my little habanero," he said, picking her up. He stroked her scarlet hair soothingly in an attempt to try and quiet her down. Tightly the child hugged his crying into his shirt. _

_"I-It was horrible," she sniffed ,"you were gone and I couldn't find you."_

_"Well, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you, that's a promise of a lifetime." He said as he scooped her up and placed her on the bed. Once the child calm down he began talking again. "It's late, you have to go back to sleep."_

_"I-I don't want to," she whined and clutched the sheets even more tightly "If I go back I will have nightmares again!" she claimed moving around her arms in the air, "…and if I'm here I won't. So I will stay." She concluded sternly with a determination only an Uzumaki could exclaimed. _

_"You can't stay here Chibi. But tell you what, I'll stay with you in your room until you fall asleep." Despite the little habanero's whines and protests he scooped her over his shoulder. _

_ "Little Chibi, don't you cry…little habanero dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my to part, Habanero of mine. Little one when you play. Don't you mind what you say, Let those eyes sparkle and shine. Never a tear, chibi of mine." A tired yawn escaped the mouth of the little scarlet haired girl. He placed her in the bed and tucked her in. "Sweet dreams my little Habanero." He said as he kissed the now sleepy girl's forehead. _

He woke up from the dear, the reminder of what he lost causing a sharp pain in his heart. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes. He was disorientated, taking him a few seconds to recall where he was. They were in the country side, him and Kagura, following a lead on that man.

How long had he fallen asleep? The sound of the shower stopping drew his attention. He and Kagura purchased a room, twin bedrooms in order to save money. Moments later Kagura stepped out of the bathroom. She was a loose dark blue top with her usual black slacks and her hair in its usual up style. This was the most casual he had seen Kagura so far yet it didn't make her less attractive nonetheless.

"Night Kagura-san," Naruto merely said as he gathered his things and entered the shower.

"Goodnight Naruto-san." Kagura glanced at him. She couldn't help but feel that he was a bit more sullen than usual, but decided not to push it. Like her, he had personal memories and other such things she wasn't ready to tell people and she respected the blond's boundaries. If there was something he wanted to tell her, he would have already.

The following morning occurred and Kagura was up early and training. Ever since she had turn ten. She would always find a way to train. Usually at the crack of dawn. Until she could hardly stand. Most of the time it was by herself or the rare opponent that could keep up with her.

Despite the fact that she is currently traveling with Naruto and hunting down Jellal she still found time to train. Most of the time by herself. He was always gone, even before she woke up early in the morning and he always arrived shortly after she was done or if he arrived before, there was always a meal prepared.

She silently wondered just what type of fighter Naruto was. "Want to spar?" she was broken out of her silent contemplation to turn to see Naruto walking out from behind one of the trees. Seeing as they were in the country side there were no training dojos or such set up. He was bearing a Katana, in fact it was a Kodachi like hers. "I'm not much of a swordsman, I mainly use it as a conduit to channel my wind based abilities and restrain them for specific purposes. I figure a spar would help me improve."

"Sure," she replied. It had been months since she had an interesting spar. Silently she watched him took up a stance. It was a bit sloppy, indicating that he wasn't lying when he stated he was a rookie when a sword. Unfortunately she had no indication of his speed or strength, meaning it would take her a few moments to gauge his ability.

Swords clash against one another. Quickly followed by a counter attack. He was fast, about as fast as her. She saw an opening and struck, he disappeared and her sheathed blade destroyed a log. For a brief moment Kagura hesitated, narrowly missing the blond striking her from above.

She took up a defensive and ducked to one side, dodging the katana strike aiming to her left. She kicked at blond causing him to jolt back and leaped high over the blond, bringing down her blade with a slash.

He easily dodged the attack, and slashed fiercely at the swordswoman. Kagura rolled to her right, avoiding the weapon. She parried a blow to her leg and kicked out once more at her opponent.

This time her boot connected with his side and he let out an oomph staggered for a second, but that was all the time she. She slashed and hacked at the enemy in front of her, not even giving him a chance to recover his balance. The woman thought she was going to be the victor and was just about to land a finishing blow, when he suddenly moved from her sight. While his sword defenses were flawed he was compensating with his speed.

There spar continued well within the afternoon only taking short breaks to catch their breaths, with Kagura giving Naruto an odd tip here or there. For the past couple of months there had been a strong sense of sexual tension between them. Though, despite the sexual tension between them neither of them had acted on desire. They had a mutual respect for each other. And for that reason they focused on the mission and focused on putting everything else aside to worry about once they completed their objective.


End file.
